


Creatures Lurking in the Dark (Ziall AU)

by QueenDirectioner2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Fluff, Fluffy, Ghost Niall, M/M, New Town, Shy Niall, Smut, Sub Niall, bottom!Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDirectioner2/pseuds/QueenDirectioner2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn Malik moves to the town of Mills Creek, he notices something is different. It wasn't like the picture perfect town he saw in the catalog.  He unpacked his stuff and decided to explore. What he found in the basement was the unexpected! What he did about it was even more surprising!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

ZAYN'S POV:  
I walked into the house the minute the taxi pulled up in front with my bags trailing behind me. I swung open the door to the astonishing sight of a hallway. The house wasn't anything like the pictures and something just seemed off. I dropped my bags and headed into the kitchen to find it completely deserted. There was no appliances to be seen. I noticed an open window and walked to close it. I had expected something totally different, but this would have to do. As I walked into the living room I looked around to find a very small couch and nothing else. It had looked so pretty. What had happened to the house in the pictures? Was I being played?

I started to head up the stairs only to head back down after remembering my bags. I darted up the stairs with my bags bouncing with me. I tripped and face-planted, groaning when I hit the floor. I pulled myself back up to my feet and hurried along the wall to the closest door. The bedroom was fine with a small bed and dresser. I hurried to put my clothes away and rushed into the bathroom. It had a nice big shower and a toilet with a sink. I was sure I could deal with this house. I just had to clean it up and put my own touches with things like the living area and kitchen before I would feel at home.

I walked back to my room after I set the shampoo and body wash in the shower and my tooth things by the sink. I walked back to my dresser and pulled out some newer black skinnies and a black t-shirt. I grabbed clean boxers and headed back into my bathroom. I started the water and stripped out of my clothes before hoping into the warm water. I stayed under the water as it loosened my tense muscles and I stayed silent as the water covered me. I cleaned up and jumped out, dragging my towel around my body.

I dried off and shoved on my clothes, still towel-drying my hair. When I got my hair mainly dried I styled it into my usual quiff and ran down to the kitchen. When I arrived I remembered the fact that I had no appliances, no food, and no car. I groaned and left my house with my wallet in my pocket. As I headed out to the store I looked around at my surroundings. It really wasn't the picture perfect town I was led to believe. It gave me small chills and I started to speed up my walk. I wanted to get back to my small house before something bad happened.

I hurried into the small store and walked around until I found something that didn't need to be refrigerated. I didn't have a fridge so I couldn't buy any soda, juice, or milk. I was slightly irritated, but brushed it off and bought some crisps, bread, crackers, and a few other things. I hurried to the exit after I paid and practically ran home. The place gave me the creeps.

I rushed through my front door and hurried inside, locking it behind me. I paced to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter to open later. I had always been a fan of basements so I decided to head down and check mine out. I scaled down the stairs into the dark, flicking on the lights as I hit the ground. I jumped back as I saw a shadow move. What in the world was moving?

I walked towards the movement and was automatically caught off guard. A figure shot across the wall behind a few boxes. I was terrified but continued moving forward. When I saw more movement I picked a crow-bar off the ground and held it infront of me. What or maybe even who was in my house?


	2. What was it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn decides to go investigate what kind of thing is hiding in his basment.

ZAYN'S POV

I walked farther into the shadows. I tried to talk, but I was unable to as fear took over me. What if the thing lurking in the dark was going to kill me? What if it was some sort of rabid killer that planned on murdering me and everyone else that moved in? I continued toward the now still shadows. I knew I wasn't in some horror movie, but it sure felt like it. Wasn't it always the same? A guy or girl is alone in a dark place only to be murdered and no one ever seems to figure out? Was that my fate?

I walked farther and waited for a pain, but it never came. Had I been imagining the whole thing? The room was silent and still. I felt my phone vibrate, spooking me, but I still pulled it out and checked my messages. There were three, all unopened.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
MSG: Hey Zayn! Hope you settled in nicely at the new house. Text me to tell me how it is! Still like those pictures or should you have taken my advise and seen it before buying it?

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
MSG: Hey Li. Yeah I probably should have taken your advise. I have no appliances! Oh well.

I loved that Liam had checked in on me. He had always been my best mate. I scrolled forward to the next message.

To: Zayn  
From: Hazza  
MSG: Hey mate! Know you moved even if you didn't tell me. Lou told me so I know now. It is to late to say goodbye. But I do want to ask you some questions. Please text me! Still can't believe you never told me that you were leaving!

To: Hazza  
From: Zayn  
MSG: Sorry mate, but I didn't want anyone making a big deal about me leaving. I almost didn't tell Lou, but he knew something was up when he barged into my house and there were boxes all over.

I felt slightly bad for never telling Harry about the fact that I was moving, but I really just wanted to leave without any drama or anyone making me feel bad for leaving so instead of caring I just left. I know the whole 'heartless monster' thing. I scrolled to the last message and found the last was from Louis. They were my three best friends back home and we all promised to visit eachother.

To: Zayn  
From: Lou  
MSG: Hey told Haz about you leaving. Sorry but he was asking so many questions. I miss you already. Hope you like it, but Liam keeps saying you refused to go see it before you bought it and that you are an idiot. Is that true Zayn?

To: Lou  
From: Zayn  
MSG: No problem Haz is allowed to know these things. And It is true that I never looked before I bought. I don't think I am an idiot though. I think everything is fine.

To be truthful I was totally lying when I said I felt like everything was fine. If anything, I thought the exact opposite. I felt like nothing was fine. I felt surrounded and really quite terrified that something was in the shadows and I was going to die. Why did I have to ignore Liam and decide against checking this place out before I bought it? Half of what I said to Lou was a lie. I did think I was an idiot and I didn't think everything was fine.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move and a box tumbled to the floor. That was NOT my imagination. I was in the room and thought I was alone, but I was beyond wrong. I gripped the crow-bar tighter, my knuckles turned white. Why was this happening to me out of everyone? What did I do to deserve something so terrible?

I continued towards the boxes as more things tumbled and I was able to get a glance at the mysterious creature. I only saw the thing for a second before it hid behind yet another box, but I knew I wasn't safe around it. I thought I caught a glance of blonde hair, but I was starting to doubt if the thing was even human.


	3. Hide and Seek.. I will still find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn decides to give it another chance, and find this thing that hides in his basment.

NIALL'S POV: So apparently, the world hates me. Why the hell do people keep trying to move in? This is my house. I own it, and nobody can take it away from me. I float around, watching this new person walking in the house.

Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself. Okay, so my name is Niall and I am 19. I am a weird kind of creature. I was once human, then I was killed. So yeah I basically died, but then my brother tried to bite me, turn me into a vampire, in hopes of the venom saving me. I was a ghost for about 1 hour, and then the venom set and I would say my soul was pulled back into my body, but I was alive again. So in the midst of this, my body was so confused in which from to take, that it kind of mashed them together. So I am in the form of a human, but I can do everything a ghost and vampire can do. It is actually pretty freaking awesome.

Anyways, I was shot through the heart, by my so called 'girlfriend'. She thought I was cheating. But that was years ago. I died at 19, I've been dead for more than 200 years. So I m pretty old. But I have seen a lot of things in my life. Now I am sure you are wondering where my family is. Well, my brother went all vampire crazy and drained my mom and dad, so they're 6ft under. Greg himself, I really don't know where he is. I haven't talked to him in 100 years. I own this little house here. I think I have scared away everyone who wanted to move in. But I am lonely now. So maybe, this new person, I may let them stay...we will see about that.

Zayn's POV: I ran up to my room after seeing part of this creature. I was scared what it could do to me. I needed somebody to stay with me. I reached over to where I keep my phone, but it wasn't there. Then, I remembered i left it down in the basement when I was using it as a flashlight...I got scared and dropped it. I cursed as I walked down the stairs and towards the basement. I opened the door to the basement and I almost pissed myself.

I saw this creatures shadow lurking behind the cabinet. But it looked bigger. In blood on the wall it said 'Do u really wanna see me'. I wasn't sure how I should answer that. I mean, on one hand, maybe this thing could be my protector, but maybe it could be the reason I need protection. I wasn't sure weather I should take the chance or not. I think I knew what the answer was going to be. I squeezed my eyes shut and held tightly to my phone. 

" If you are trying to hurt me, just drop something so I can brace myself." I whispered very loudly.

I waited for some kind of noise to indicate that this thing wanted to hurt me. I heard nothing. I was ready for another form of communication, but not face to face.

"Are you a human, or some kind of figure of my imagination?" I asked a bit more confident.

"I'm a real thing, but I'm no longer human." The creature said.

Wait, the creature talked. It sounded very human, but it had an accent. Scottish? No it was Irish! And man it was cute.

"What is your name Raven Hair?" It spoke.

"I am Zayn Malik." I spoke timidly.

"I am called Niall Horan. I am aged at 19. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I live here now, I thought this house would be more..picture perfect." I whispered.

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY HOUSE. Leave now. DON'T COME BACK!" HE YELLED.

I tripped on my feet and stumbled back words. I hit my head on the top step and blacked out.

NIALL'S POV:  
I watched as the Zayn boy tripped backwards and hit his head against a step. Why was he so afraid of me? I know that I had yelled, but with his look I thought he wouldn't be afraid so easily. I slowly came out from behind the boxes and stepped from the shadows. I walked a few steps closer, but kept myself at a safe distance. He could be faking and be trying to lure me into a death trap, even though I couldn't really die again. I pulled him up the stairs and into his bed. I saw him twitch in his unconscious state and jerked backwards.

Maybe he wouldn't hurt me even when he woke up. Was he scared enough of me to try and stay away, never hurting me at all? I stepped back to my place only seconds ago and watched the boy. He looked about my age, except he was normal. He did look kind of cute but I continued to recoil everytime he moved. I was afraid of the raven haired boy.


	4. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is a great investigator...hint hint

ZAYN'S POV:  
I woke up in the basement unharmed. What had happened and why was I in the small bed in the corner? Hadn't I tripped at the stairs? How did I get to the small bed? I laid silently and stared at the ceiling. It was dark, but I could still see shadows and figures. I looked around for the creature from earlier, but was unable to see it. I had not seen the thing earlier, but I had regulation of a conversation that he snapped at the end.

I remembered the cute Irish accent and hurried to my feet. Was he planning on hurting me or did he just get angry? I decided to check by trying to talk. I found my voice and started to speak.

"Hello? Are you still here?" my voice shook, but I continued to hold my ground. I couldn't show fear or he might use it against me.

It took a while for his response to come, but eventually it did. "Yes. I am still here."

NIALL'S POV:  
It took me a while to decide to respond, but I knew if I didn't than I would pretty much be saying no. "Yes. I am still here."

I could see him standing and staring at the boxes infront of me. I started to question if he could see me, but he soon answered my question. "Where are you than?" his voice sounded pretty clear, but I could sense his fear.

"Hidden. It is really none of your business." I hissed. Why did people always ask so many questions? Before he could speak again I took control of the conversation. "You hit your head. Are you okay?" I hated to be considerate to people trying to take my house, but what was I supposed to do.

"Ya. I am fine." His voice sounded as shocked as I felt about the whole situation. Why was he not trying to get rid of me and why wasn't I trying to rid myself of him?

"What are you doing here?" I growled. I knew that he probably just wanted a house to live in, but I wasn't okay with the simple answer.

"Well I needed a house and this seemed like a good place." he tried to explain. I saw him turn to the stairs and start to scale towards them. I knew why he didn't want to be down here with me, but I hated how he wanted to escape.

"Don't you dare go up those stairs!" I commanded as I stepped from behind the boxes. He stopped and turned back to where I was once hidden. His eyes landed on me and he automatically froze. I saw the fear flickering behind his eyes as I continued a few steps towards him.

ZAYN'S POV:  
I turned back to the boxes that I somehow knew he was behind, the only difference was that now he wasn't behind them. Instead he was infront of them, staring straight at me. I jumped a little at his appearance. He was just a normal boy with dirty clothes and bright blue eyes. I was right about my earlier prediction of him having blonde hair, but it looked as though it hadn't always been blonde. I could see brown roots.

I realized that he was walking towards me like a slap in the face and automatically started to back up. I didn't know what his plan was, but I hated the evil smirk that was playing his mouth. Suddenly his lips parted and words tumbled out.

His words sunk in me like fangs to flesh. "Why are you so afraid of me? What did I do?" His thick Irish accent showed and I questioned why he was here.

"I... I don't know. Why are you here and not in Ireland, where it is obvious you are from?" I countered his question. I really didn't have an answer to his.

"Why should I be in Ireland?" his tone was serious yet playful. I wasn't sure what he intended, but I felt like he intended for me to be scared. If that was what he wanted than he was succeeding in a major way.

"I don't know." Once again I was confused, but I continued anyways. "Because you were obviously born there and it just seems like you would want to stay in your home area. You are very protective over your home here, so why not there?" I countered with a question again.

He seemed to ponder on the question before letting his response fly. "I live here because I am made to be here. I didn't fit in in Ireland."


	5. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is a curious little ghost vampire

NIALL'S POV:  
I watched as he stared at me. Was I weird looking or did I still seem like a normal guy? I hadn't see myself in over 100 years when I came down here to stay. I hated the fact that I was lost with no where to go, but why did people seem to be confused by where I lived? They moved as well, why couldn't I? I just watched as he tried to think of another question on why I didn't fit in Ireland, but I didn't give him the time to ask anything.

I rushed at him, cutting off only two seconds before hitting him. When I looked back at him, I could tell that he was petrified. His expression made me cackle like a school girl. What did he expect, for me to kill him or something? He looked angry, but his lips started to form a smile at my laughter. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

ZAYN'S POV:  
I shook in terror as he darted towards me. He was going to kill me with my long awaiting death. I cringed as I felt the air his body had pushed forward smack me, but he wasn't running into me. I looked back to my side and saw him laughing his head off. Had he seriously just pretended to charge me. I smiled slightly as he laughed. He was goregeous as he threw his head back and his lips were parted. Why did he live alone in a basement?

I walked towards his figure. As I approached him I saw him tense slightly before relaxing again. Did I make him nervous? I smiled at his shaking body and sat by his feet. I wanted him to trust me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I put my hand up to him to ask if he wanted to sit with me. That was a mistake at its finest. He yelped as my hand brushed against his and he jumped backwards. Once again he surprised me by hissing and baring his teeth; what surprised me the most was that his canine teeth were long and razor sharp. Why were his teeth that way?

I jumped back at his sudden aggression and tried to think of a way to calm him down, but nothing came to mind. I jerked my hand back to my stomach and stood to me feet. I walked back a little bit to show him that I wasn't a threat. I decided to wait to ask him about the fact that his teeth were sharp and long. I didn't want to set him off so I backed towards the stairs. Did he want me to leave him alone?

I stepped onto the first step and started to ascend them slowly. He sat quietly in a corner. His eyes pierced me as I climbed, but he stayed silent. Had I just ruined out slightly blooming relationships. As I hit the top step I reached for the handle and he finally talked.

"I swear if you open that door..." he trailed off as he stood and started to pace at the bottom of the stairs. I watched intently as his eyes continued to run the walls and slam against me. Why was I so afraid of the guy infront of me? I started to descend the stairs at a slower pace than I had gone up. I noticed my phone light up in the corner and knew that the vibrations would start momentarily. I tried to warn Niall, but it was too late.

NIALL'S POV:  
I continued to pace silently at the bottom. I knew that if he opened the door and left I wouldn't do anything, but he didn't seem to know that. He started to come back down and I watched him as his eyes grew wide and his lips parted to say something. I was beyond confused as a vibration noise started from behind me. I swirled around and my eyes rested on a glowing object in the corner. I darted towards it and snatched it into my hands. I was ready to snap it in half when Zayn spoke again.

"Please give the phone to me Niall. I promise it won't hurt you in any way. It is my way of communication to other people, I swear. If you dive it to me I can show you." his soft voice calmed me a little. I looked from the object that had now gone dark and back to Zayn. Could I trust him? I slowly put the thing infront of me towards him and he walked towards it. He pulled it from my grasp and lite the object again. I jumped slightly, but walked over to him and watched what he was doing.

I started to read over his shoulder as he swiped the screen and words popped up.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
MSG: Haha! Sucker. You are stuck at a house without appliances. Good luck idiot.

I was confused by his words. How did he know that there were no appliances? I watched as Zayn clicked another box on the lite up bit and started to tap all over rapidly. I realized that he was tapping in words and started to read.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
MSG: It isn't that bad. Just no refrigerated items and no cooking. I am going with things like crisps and water. It isn't that bad.

I watched as he darkened that thing again and turned to me. I was shocked by the words that had popped up. Who was Liam? Why was Zayn typing letters? How did I not seem to know anything? I decided to ask him about what the object was.

I searched for my voice and quickly piped up. "What was that thing?"

He stared at me incredulously and I felt a little uncomfortable. "The phone. Have you not seen one before? I can text people which is what I was just doing. You can like send little letters and the recipient gets them automatically. You can also call where you talk into it and the other person can hear you and respond. It is just a way of communication."

I stared at him like he was crazy. How many people knew of those things. I watched as he pulled it out again and once again I could hear the vibrating. I looked over his shoulder again as he read the words.

To: Zayn  
From: Liam  
MSG: That isn't very healthy. You better get appliances soon.

I still wanted to know who the Liam guy was. I watched as he started to click again.

To: Liam  
From: Zayn  
MSG: I know I will. I just need some time. It is pretty good here though.

As he clicked a final button I saw an envelope and '1 New Message!' pop up on the screen. When he opened it though there was no Liam. Instead there was a 'Hazza' in the place that 'Liam' usually was.

To: Zayn  
From: Hazza  
MSG: Dork! How did you not expect Boobear to figure out? He always barges into places. If you wanted to keep it hidden than you should have locked the door.

Zayn was typing again in no time. I wanted to know who or what 'Liam' and 'Hazza' were.

To: Hazza  
From: Zayn  
MSG: Ya that would have been smart.

Before I could stop myself I heard the question rolling from my mouth. "Who or what are 'Liam' and 'Hazza'?

He just chuckled before responding. "Please tell me you know what a friend is?" I just glared at him and he laughed. "Well my three best mates are Liam, Harry, and Louis. I have nicknames for Harry and Louis which are Hazza and Lou. Liam just stays Liam."

I laughed slightly by his smile. I really was an idiot. Why would I expect him to not have friends. He was a great guy and I should have guessed.


	6. Not who I thought he was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this whole vamipre ghost boy isnt what we all thought he was. but maybe... he is.

ZAYN'S POV:  
He slightly laughed and I could tell that he felt stupid. To be truthful, I would to. He seriously thought I had no friends? I smiled at him and started to head towards the door again, only to be stopped by his tight grip on my arm.

When his voice came it was cracked and weak. "Please don't leave me. I can't handle more rejection." I looked back and tears seemed to cascade down his face. I turned around and watched as he let more tears escape for me. Did I really have that sort of impact on him? I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around him. He melted into my arms and stayed silent as he calmed his irrational breathing. I felt strangely bad about his outburst, like it was somehow my fault.

I had only now realized how lonely he really was. How long had he been in the basement? I watched his shaking body as he calmed his tears and let out small moans. I held onto him and stayed silent. I didn't want to cause him to blow up once again.

He seemed to calm down as I wrapped my arms around him just a little tighter. I wasn't really sure what else to do for him. I was afraid that he would have yet another outburst if I didn't pity him. I was also afraid that he would be angry if I pitied him. I was so confused with what I was supposed to do. I rested my face in his gorgeous blonde hair and smiled softly. Maybe someday he would trust me.

NIALL'S POV:  
I stayed in his arms for multiple minutes and could feel my tears soaking his shirt. Why was I so weak and why did he care so much? I stayed there in his arms and felt his face resting in my hair. I stayed silent as I tried to stop my body from shaking. I hated to break down and cry infront of anyone what I was younger and I hated the feeling of it now. I rested silently listening to his heartbeat as I relaxed my body in his arms. He was so caring for someone as annoying as me.

I stayed in his arms for a long time before I finally pulled back and looked up at him. "Why do you care?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes for a few minutes before finally answering.

He seemed lost in thought for a while as I sat patiently. "I care because I do and because everyone deserves to be cared for. I am not really sure to be totally honest." his eyes didn't waver off of mine for a single second. I stared up into the caramel orbs that penetrated my weaker side. Did I actually care for the boy standing above me? Could I actually care for someone after everything with my family? I wasn't sure, but I wanted ot find out.

"Thank you Zayn. Thank you for caring and comforting when you didn't have to. You have no idea how much it means to me." I said to him. I wasn't sure how to say thanks anymore. It had been so long since I said thanks, had a hug, cared for anyone... It had been forever since I let someone into my life. I was finally accepting my reality and maybe someday I could become normal!


End file.
